Cardos y lluvia
by Noemail
Summary: Thor le concede a Loki el privilegio de permanecer en corte tras tratar de esclavizar Midgard. Cuando una serie de sucesos revela la aún inestable lealtad de su no-hermano el progénito de Odin empieza a cuestionar su decisión.
1. Retorno

Infinitas eran las veces que ambos habían cruzado el suelo que ahora pisaban. Tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en Midgard el ambiente que le rodeaba casi le parecía extraño. Los esbeltos edificios de materiales brillantes que se alzaban en Asgard parecían más pomposos que de costumbre, contrastando con aquellos viejos bloques tintados de negro donde miles de hombres vestidos de la misma manera se encerraban durante la mayor parte del día en lo que los midgardianos nombraban 'oficinas'.

Y estaba el suelo. Desde su infancia no había hecho más que contemplar los pulidos acabados en los pasillos del palacio, cada rincón limpiado escrupulosamente. Ahora parecía causarle más rechazo que cualquier otro sentimiento. Solo le parecía frío, indiferente, reflejando como un espejo a los que andaban sobre él. Alguien de su naturaleza no olvidaría con facilidad la libertad de poder llenarse del polvo que lograba resurgir desde debajo del asfaltado de las grandes ciudades de Midgard, como si fuera la manera del propio planeta que sus habitantes recordaran su verdadero nombre, Tierra.

Al haber desviado su mirada hacia aquella superficie sin aminorar su marcha pudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo contemplar reflejada la de su hermano. Sus ojos habían permanecido en el suelo desde el momento de su captura, sin dejar que nadie pudiera descifrar sus emociones a través de ellos. A pesar de conocer que sería castigado por sus acciones su mirada no mostraba ápice alguno de preocupación, ni si quiera de enfado o frustración, su natural reacción a ser capturado. Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo ánimo de dirigirse hacia las puertas centrales notó a el contrario arrastrar los pies, cual niño queriendo retrasar la reprimenda.

-Hermano.-Le reprimió de forma condescendiente sin poder evitar una aliviada sonrisa frente aquella muestra de su carácter, escondido tras aquella máscara de oscuridad.-Si me veo obligado a arrastrarte, lo haré.

De inmediato los ojos que habían permanecido ocultos se le clavaron como frías cuchillas. Debido a la elaborada mordaza que le impedía hablar Thor creyó que se limitaba a mostrar de ese modo el disgusto intenso que le había causado aquel comentario. Tratando de ignorar el gesto le forzó a andar en dirección a las grandes puertas doradas, percatándose de la constante y hasta cierto punto desesperada resistencia que ofrecía su hermano a avanzar.

-Loki, es suficiente.-Gruñó frustrado frente aquel forcejeo interminable, aun siendo consciente de que con un brusco movimiento hubiera bastado para hacerle avanzar.-Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos, no es momento para juegos.

Observó como lentamente aquellas afiladas pupilas se relajaban pero mantenían en su lugar otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Harto de tener que deducir lo que fuera que estaba escrito bajo esa mirada sujetó con firmeza el hombro de su hermano indicándole así que no se moviera y usando la otra para retirar aquella mordaza de metal sobre su rostro, destruyéndola en el proceso. El pedazo de metal cayó de forma estrepitosa sobre el luciente suelo pero su atención se centró en el gesto burlón del contrario. Sólo al ver la mueca de sus labios comprendió el motivo por el que le colocaron aquel bozal tan elaborado; aún sin hablar había logrado engañarle con una simple mirada.

_Sigues en forma, Dios de las mentiras._

Con amarga satisfacción contempló la expresión aturdida del contrario, dejando escapar una risa apagada notando su mandíbula relajarse al ser libre de aquel opresor objeto. Thor siempre fue fácil de manipular, siempre crédulo e impresionable. Sin embargo al contemplar él pedazo de metal destrozado deslizarse de aquellas enormes manos recordó cuan peligroso era subestimarle. Frente aquello retrocedió de forma inconsciente cuando el contrario se aproximó al hablar.

-¿Por qué alargar la marcha, hermano? ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a tu hogar?

Escucho las palabras con un gesto desinhibido en su rostro, un resoplo cansado acompañándolo, queriendo terminar con aquel sentimentalismo inútil que siempre le había caracterizado. Mantuvo el silencio a pesar de ser liberado de aquella constricción sobre su boca, observando de forma entretenida como el todopoderoso Dios del trueno fracasaba al intentar descifrar que pasaba por su mente.

Tras varios minutos de silenciosa burla adoptó una postura altiva frente a él, asegurándose que comprendiera que jamás volvería a admirarle como a un ser superior. Sin embargo una risa quebrada llenó el aire en el momento en que se pronunció, delatando más de lo que Loki hubiera deseado.

-Asgard nunca fue mi hogar. Mis intenciones de regresar se limitan a asistir al juicio que dictará como mi vida termina.

Al pausar para escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente contempló la expresión desconcertada del contrario transformarse, convirtiéndose en la máxima expresión de la cólera retenida. Los ojos celestes se ensancharon frente a sus palabras, las grandes manos hechas para destruir preparadas para ejercer su natural función.

-¿No es este el propósito de mi regreso?-Inquirió con falsa ignorancia, disfrutando de las reacciones impulsivas del contrario frente aquella cruel mofa por su parte. Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó su rostro, regocijándose del efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre él.-Tu glorioso retorno como legítimo rey, entregando al traidor encadenado que recibirá la muerte como penitencia. Muy _noble._

-¡Silencio!-Vocifero el contrario, la vigorosidad de aquel grito resonando a través del aire mientras sus músculos se tensaban, resistiéndose al autocontrol. Loki enmudeció, siendo consciente de lo cerca que se encontraba su hermano de descargar esa ira contra él.

_No obstante ¿Qué importaba si lo hacía?_ Con la sonrisa en su rostro ensanchándose, se dispuso a continuar la retahíla de escarnios. Avanzó posicionándose frente al contrario, desafiante, los verdes ojos intensificando el desprecio que sentía por aquel lugar y por _él._ Sus palabras viles, hirientes.

-Tendrás que arrastrar mi cadáver si pretendes que cruce esas puertas.

De inmediato notó la falta de aire en sus pulmones cuando una de las manos del contrario aprisionó su cuello, la presión invalidándole para continuar aquel mezquino discurso. A pesar de la mueca en su rostro por la dolorosa molestia que aquella fuerte mano provocaba en su garganta una expresión tranquilizada, aliviada tal vez, asomó en los ojos verdes al contemplar la familiar reacción del contrario.

_Ah, ahí está el príncipe impetuoso._

Los celestes ojos habían sido casi consumidos por sus pupilas en aquel impulso de furia, sin poder evitar acallar las hirientes palabras del contrario de la única manera que él conocía. Ejerciendo su máximo autocontrol mantuvo el firme agarre sobre el lánguido cuello, procurando no provocarle riguroso dolor. La voz de Loki era su arma más nociva. Eficientemente articulada para que el melodioso sonido provocara la inmediata obediencia de quien la escuchara y al mismo tiempo cáustica, abrasiva, quemante.

_Hipnótica._

Manteniendo su desmesurada fuerza en línea no fue capaz de detectar la fugaz muestra de emoción en Loki, solamente reteniendo en su cabeza las horrendas suposiciones de su hermano. Sabía perfectamente que jamás se consideraría la ejecución, sin importar cuán insensatos e irracionales hubieran sido sus actos. ¿Por qué entonces perseveraba en hacer aquel escenario real?

_¿Acaso deseas desaparecer?_

Percatándose así de la tendencia autodestructiva de su hermano relajó el agarre, retirando la mano del pálido y esbelto cuello. A pesar de esperar una reacción aliviada en el contrario sólo contempló como las facciones se convulsionaban para crear una expresión enervada, molesta.

-Que decepción.-Pronunció tras haber aclarado su garganta, su tono seco, lleno de tensión. Sin embargo esa sonrisa de sorna rehusaba a desaparecer de su rostro.-Esa mujer realmente te ha convertido en una débil criatura.

-Basta.-Interrumpió, cerrando los ojos en un último intento de reprimir el instinto de agredirle, abriéndolos sólo para mostrar una lánguida tristeza.

Depositó la misma mano sobre el hombro derecho del contrario, sobre aquella desgastada armadura plateada, antes fulgurante como el ropaje verde que vestía, ahora ambos mancillados por suciedad y polvo. Loki fue abatido, derrotado. Y sin embargo la soberbia se resistía a desvanecerse, cual imperio que se resiste a caer. Thor sólo pudo apiadarse, quizá aquella soberbia era lo único a lo que su hermano podía llamar hogar.

Con aprensión mantuvo su mirada en la de su hermano, su rechazo por todo aquello aumentando cuando rehusó a terminar lo que había empezado. Un audible chasqueo de su lengua fue la muestra de su desilusión. El aura arrogante que caracterizaba a Thor había desaparecido, sustituida por aquella repulsiva cualidad mortal; la compasión.

-Como rey de Agard te exonero de tu castigo.-Añadió, con aquella mirada cada vez más insulsa, más carente de la impulsividad y agresión de la que Thor solía hacer gala. La expresión de Loki cambió, incapaz de contener su repudio frente a la actitud del dios del trueno.

En un brusco gesto apartó su cuerpo para romper aquel contacto, para alejarse de aquella situación. Su ira regresó al contemplar aquella estampa. Thor el temerario, el insensato e imprudente reducido a aquella masa patética y sentimental.

_Repugnante._

-Tus vasallos estarán decepcionados, ¿no crees?-Declaró con su voz ganando cada vez más rencor, mas aversión hacia aquel supuesto acto de piedad.-¿Su rey permitiendo que un monstruo se paseé libremente por el palacio? Inadmisible.

-Hermano…

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó encolerizado, harto de tener que escucharle, de verle exhibir aquella mirada de cordero degollado. No permitiría que se compadeciera de él, que le considerara inferior, débil, vulnerable y por consiguiente solo merecedor de piedad.

Su expresión alterada se combinó con las fuertes respiraciones, creando la estampa de la total pérdida de control. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo volviéndose agresivas, violentas. Todos los signos de la furia más pura, del desprecio más intenso. Pero su voz quebrada solo logró transmitir angustia y desesperación.

- ¡No necesito tu misericordia! ¡Me lo han arrebatado todo! ¡Mi corona, mi linaje y podrán tomar mi nombre y mi vida si lo desean! ¡Sólo me resta mi orgullo y jamás permitiré que me lo arrebaten!

Ah, cuan bien conocía aquella expresión. Los centelleantes ojos verdes, la voz crispada que rechazaba a todo y a todos. Hacía tiempo que no había podido contemplarla, ni si quiera durante la larga lucha que habían mantenido sobre la torre de Stark. Quizás expresó antagonismo y rabia, pero no el tormento que aquellas palabras transmitían. Aquel rugido de voz decaída siempre había sido su sustituto del llanto.

-No te ofreceré clemencia si no la deseas.- Thor articuló pausadamente, en ánimo de calmar la agitación en su hermano.- Te enfrentarás a la justicia Asgardiana, pero nadie te quitará la vida.

Una risa mezquina llegó a sus oídos y Thor se mantuvo alerta frente aquel cambió tan brusco en la reacción contraria. Un cambio así jamás era el preludio de algo bueno. Sin embargo pronto detectó la aflicción que sus palabras habían causado, los lamentos silenciosos mezclándose con aquella carcajada. Notó una fuerte carga depositarse en su pecho, asfixiándole con culpa.

_Realmente deseas desaparecer._

-La piedad también puede ser devastadora. Si anhelases acabar con mi sufrimiento me hubieras ejecutado antes de regresar.

La voz altanera se desvaneció, arrastrando consigo la vanidad en él. A pesar de cuantas veces su altivez le había frustrado Thor se odió a sí mismo por haber sido el causante de aquello, pues sabía que sin su impertinencia Loki se veía reducido a una amargura continua. Impotente frente aquello le observó, queriendo expresar como no pretendía causarle semejante dolor al protegerle de la destrucción y de sí mismo.

De pronto se vio sujeto a la aprensiva mirada de su hermano, quien le observaba balbucear sinceras disculpas de manera ininteligible. Thor jamás comprendió como aquello fue lo único que logró acabar, aun quizá sólo momentáneamente, con los tormentos que Loki se infringía a sí mismo. Su expresión y gestos se congelaron, solo siendo capaz de contemplar atónito como la sonrisa de sorna aparecía de nuevo en el rostro del Dios travieso.

-Es un alivio saber que eres más hábil en combate que con las palabras.-Pronunció burlonamente, alzando las inquisitivas cejas negras, como si ni el mismo comprendiera como aquella retahíla de tartamudeos había logrado calmarle.

Thor rió, aun incrédulo, al observar como con un gesto simple y en completo silencio su hermano regresaba a la postura altiva, caminando por su propio pie hacia aquellas puertas que se había negado a cruzar hacía sólo algunos minutos. Para compensarle por el dolor que sus descuidadas palabras le habían causado le siguió sin avanzarle, sin tan solo igualarse con él en su marcha, permitiendo que el desertor se adentrara en el palacio antes que el mismo rey.


	2. Duelo

La noticia de que ambos hermanos habían regresado del mundo mortal pronto llegó a los oídos de todas las almas habitantes en Yggdrasil. Convocados por el padre de todo, concejales, dioses y místicas criaturas se congregaron en Asgard para festejar la fortuna de poder recibir a sus dos hijos ilesos de agravio.

El padre de todo se había mostrado notablemente agradecido cuando Frigga le describió el valeroso acto de Loki, quien le defendió de las fatales intenciones de Laufey cuando él se encontraba sumido en el sueño de Odín. Como resultado de su aprobación, y bajo el reinado de Thor, tras recibir una penitencia apropiada Loki fue nuevamente aceptado en corte.

-Hijos míos.- Frigga se había aproximado a ellos, logrando abarcar a ambos hombres en un abrazo con su pequeña figura. Su cabellera rubia en un recogido adornado con cientos de pequeñas perlas.-Este es un día glorioso, cuánto tiempo hacía que no usabais vuestros atuendos de gala…

-Siglos, madre.- Thor rió, cuidadosamente rodeando el menudo y femenino contorno con uno de sus brazos en respuesta. Su armadura de batalla había sido reemplazada por una de líneas más pulcras junto con un atavío de llamativo carmesí, detalles y cadenas en plata sobre las pieles que rodeaban el cuello de la prenda.

Loki pensó al observarle que jamás se acostumbraría a ver semejante pomposidad en su hermano, quien al no estar cubierto en polvo y sangre parecía desaparecer bajo aquel montón de capas satinadas y materiales selectos. Una leve curvatura apareció en sus comisuras tras responder al gesto de Frigga, manteniéndose ahí a pesar de intentar reprimirla bajo una expresión formal.

_Un león acicalado sigue siendo una bestia._

Ambos observaron desde el púlpito a la multitud que se había dispersado por el gran refectorio, recibiendo la ocasional visita de selectas deidades que ofrecían a Thor congratulaciones por su regreso. Pronto se les presentó la oportunidad de distraerse con las diferentes actuaciones que los invitados obsequiaban como homenaje; desde demostraciones de conjuros por parte los experimentados hechiceros de Alfheim hasta representaciones de antiguas leyendas por parte de los sirvientes de la corte.

Haciendo uso de su máximo esfuerzo para no mostrar a través de gestos la indiferencia y ante todo el aburrimiento que le causaban semejantes ceremonias Loki se limitó a inspeccionar los alrededores. Los analíticos ojos se desplazaron por la habitación, acompañados solamente por los sonoros oohs y aahs emitidos en asombro por Thor frente a los sortilegios.

-¡Espléndido!-Aclamó el dios del trueno, aplaudiendo en vitoreo las actuaciones de los comensales mientras regresaba la mirada al contrario.-¿No te complace, hermano?

-Es magia muy… límpia para mi gusto.-Respondió, despertando otra carcajada en el contrario.-Tus camaradas parecen divertirse.

Thor centró la mirada con la de su hermano, localizando a Volstagg en el proceso de devorar gran parte del banquete por sí solo y a Fandral coqueteando con la docena de mujeres que revoloteaban a su alrededor, como si se tratara de abejas buscando la dulce miel de los cumplidos. Loki no pudo contener una mueca sardónica, rodando los ojos frente a la nueva risotada que la escena provocó en su hermano.

_Simples criaturas._

-Son las doncellas de Idunn, Fandral no puede ser culpado de estar cautivado por ellas.-Justificó Thor, como si quisiera darle via libre a aquel mujeriego empedernido. Sin embargo Loki conocía bien a lo que conducía aquel comentario, lo que le llevó a intensificar su escudo de indiferencia. Thor solo sonrió.- Le deleitará saber que has vuelto sano y salvo.

Un suspiro cansado escapó los finos labios del Dios en verde. Iduun, esposa de Bargi, era la deidad encargada de guardar las manzanas que proveían de eterna juventud a los dioses. En una de sus travesuras Loki había actuado de cebo para seducirla y así atraerla fuera de Asgard, acordando con el plan diseñado por el Gigante Pjazi de Jotun, quien deseaba raptarla. Los dioses, alarmados por el repentino envejecimiento, pronto ordenaron a Loki que la rescatara.

El incidente logró que la Diosa cosechara un intenso afecto por Loki, quien a pesar de admirar la belleza de la joven no sentía más que impasibilidad hacía la mujer, a quien consideraba un mero objeto usado para llevar a cabo sus fechorías.

-Deberías ir a presentar tus respetos.-Insistió Thor frente a la molesta reacción de su hermano, su sonrisa ensanchándose al escuchar la conocida llamada instrumental, reclamando que los hombres ocuparan sus posiciones si deseaban ser elegidos por una doncella.-¡Ah, excelente!-Vociferó nuevamente acompañado de un gesto que reiteraba a Loki a que se uniera a los demás.- Benefíciate de la oportunidad, hermano.

Con un gesto indolente se incorporó para avanzar hasta el marmóreo y brillante suelo que cubría gran parte de aquella sala, no sin antes enviar una rencorosa y afilada mirada de sable sobre su hermano. Thor conocía lo mucho que él odiaba aquellas inútiles formalidades. Mientras se presentaba frente a la mujer con falseada cordialidad su mente se mantuvo activa, la sonrisa de galantería ocultando sus más oscuras intenciones. Lo pagaría caro.

Complacido con haber persuadido al contrario de que se mostrara afable con Idunn decidió ignorar la tajante mirada que su hermano le había dedicado tras su marcha, incitándole a que conversara con la dama a modo de gestos apremiantes. Observar el pequeño dialogo de etiqueta compartido por ambos alivió sus preocupaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que su hermano no se enfrentaba al ceremonioso protocolo requerido por la corte y había dudado de su capacidad para adaptarse una vez más a aquel entorno que tantas veces le había rechazado.

Tras dejar unos minutos para el coloquio todos los hombres presentes en corte hincaron la rodilla acuerdo con las tradiciones para dejar a la dama de mayor rango escoger la pieza musical. Thor observó incrédulo como su hermano accedía a semejante acto y contempló una sorpresa de igual calibre sobre el joven y agraciado rostro de Idunn al recibir tales honores.

-Thor...-Oyó exclamar en un susurro conmovido a Frigga, quien le incitaba a observar el respetuoso gesto de Loki frente a la hermosa deidad.-Has logrado que vuelva a ser el mismo.

Se encontró tan abstraído con la contemplación de aquel ritual de cortejo que fue incapaz de detectar el propósito que su hermano escondía bajo sus acciones, solamente intuyendo lo que tramaba tras escuchar los primeros acordes de la petición musical de la joven diosa.

El engaño de Loki.

Instantáneamente se oyeron murmullos y se lanzaron miradas desaprobadoras sobre la doncella, aquella canción estaba considerada demasiado sencilla como para ser tocada en corte. Tenía sus orígenes en la plebe y la danza consistía de simples y energéticos pasos al ritmo de una melodía jubilosa y cambiante. Sin embargo era una danza íntima, donde las parejas iniciales jamás cambiaban, manteniéndose unidas durante toda la pieza musical. Se la había valorado demasiado atrevida como para ejecutarla delante de los monarcas. Thor no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa cruzara su rostro, entretenido e intrigado frente a la situación.

¿Qué planeas?

Tras la necesaria reverencia los hombres procedieron a guiar a las mujeres por los primeros compases en una serie de sencillos movimientos. Los elaborados vestidos de las damas oscilaban gráciles en el aire mientras las botas de los varones se esforzaban por permanecer lejos de los delicados pies de sus parejas. Lo usual. Pensó tras contemplar la familiar escena, alterándose sólo cuando el agudo sonido de la fídula se hizo presente.

Creyó haberlo imaginado, sin embargo fue tan real como el vino templando su sangre. A través del gentío balanceándose una mirada volvió a clavársele de forma ignominiosa, los verdes ojos despojándole de todo vínculo a su alrededor. Absorbiéndole, sometiéndole. Oprimiendo sus sentidos hasta que toda su atención se viera centrada en ellos. Notó sus manos tensarse, aferrando los laterales del trono dorado. Había olvidado el poder que aquellos ojos ejercían sobre él.

-Canalla.-Masculló frustrado, indignado de haber caído en aquella elaborada trampa.

Oh, y cuan certero estuvo en predecir que aquella tortura solo comenzaba.

Aquel intenso inicio dio paso a todo un despliegue de silenciosas provocaciones. Algo tan simple como los sutiles movimientos de sus manos en elegantes gestos durante aquella danza despertaban en Thor un deseo que creyó olvidado debido al tiempo y las circunstancias. Pero como podría olvidarlo. Aquel cuerpo esbelto oculto bajo el oscilante ropaje. El oscuro cabello balanceándose y exponiendo la pálida piel de su cuello. Y la maliciosa curvatura en sus labios delatando cuanto disfrutaba desafiándole en aquel duelo secreto entre ambos.

Pronto la música se detuvo y la danza llegó a su fin con reverencias corteses de los hombres a las doncellas, sin embargo su mirada solo captó como la sombra verde que le tenía fascinado se evaporaba entre la multitud, la sonrisa retadora volviéndose humo frente a sus ojos. Una ilusión. Su naturaleza impulsiva ganó a su juicio, incorporándose del dorado trono en súbito y abandonándolo frente a las cuestionables miradas de los invitados.

No jugarás al gato y al ratón conmigo.

-Muéstrate.-Pronunció para si en un intento de calmar sus más primitivos instintos, sus pulsaciones acelerándose a medida que recorría los interminables corredores de la fortaleza. Cuan humillante resultaba caer a aquellas alturas frente a sus trucos, del mismo modo en que había ocurrido en su juventud.- ¿O vas a ocultarte como un cobarde hasta que te de caza?

-Tu desesperación debe ser notable para que te reduzcas a simples amenazas…-Oyó en el tono murmurante, en aquella voz que había escondido secretos durante eternidades. Se volteó hacia el origen del sonido, proviniendo de sus aposentos. No podía ser tan fácil.

-Basta de trucos.-Gruñó molesto frente a la mofa, sus manos dudando frente a la tentación de abrir las grandes puertas. Sabía bien que otra trampa le esperaba en el interior. Sin embargo quería verle, enrojecer aquella pálida piel con su contacto, hacerle suyo hasta que las mentiras huyeran de sus labios. Había pasado demasiado tiempo…

La tentación pudo con su sensatez y las ornamentadas puertas se abrieron a su paso. Sólo se le permitió una corta mirada hacia la esbelta figura antes de ser reducido a una parálisis completa. Notó su cuerpo ser dominado a través de los conjuros obligándole a descender sobre sus rodillas, escuchando la suave risa del contrario al aproximarse.

-El hijo dorado de Asgard, el progénito de Odin.-Oyó pronunciar a través de la pícara risa, notando los finos y pálidos dedos viajar por su cuello hasta alzar en un lento gesto su rostro al sujetar su barbilla.- ¿Qué dirían los nueve reinos al verte a los pies de un monstruo Jotün?

-Loki.-Logró emitir desde lo hondo de su garganta a pesar del dolor que aquel hechizo infringía sobre su cuerpo, notando todo su ser siendo consumido por el contrario a través de la magnética mirada. La tensión regresó a sus músculos al tratar de liberarse, provocando un violento temblor al observar los labios finos moverse y al suave tacto de aquella piel estando tan cerca. – Loki…

-Que maravilloso es ver el orgullo y la arrogancia desvanecerse cuando te tengo en esta posición.- Una vez más la sorna sonrisa rehusaba a desaparecer de sus labios, sin embargo Thor notó algo cambiante en los ojos de su hermano. Algo que se confirmó cuando la delgada mano regresó a su mejilla, convirtiendo el gesto de subyugación en una mera caricia.- ¿Tu deseo excede tu odio y miedo hacia mí?

Aquella duda. Aquella incertidumbre dolorosa que había llevado sobre sus espaldas desde que regresó. Nada podía importarle menos que el perdón de Odín o las celebraciones. Nada igualaba la angustia que le causaba saber que quizás habría perdido el respeto de su hermano con sus acciones. Que quizás en aquel intento de igualarse a su grandeza había causado el rechazo más profundo del único ser que le aceptaba.

Deséame a mí. Necesítame. Yo te amé primero.

En silencio contemplo al contrario luchar contra el poderoso conjuro, observándole confuso a través de los cristalinos iris azules. Anhelaba hacerle comprender, sin embargo sus palabras no servían para expresar aquello. Por una vez el Dios elocuente se vio esclavizado por el silencio.

-Sí.- Oyó en suspiro ahogado, su mano desplazándose despacio por la temblorosa mejilla. En consternación por la respuesta su concentración se derrumbó, deteniendo la fuerte magia usada para inmovilizar al dios del trueno quien le atrajo en un abrazo torpe. Su voz ronca luchando para pronunciar palabras.-Si, Loki.

Ah, qué situación tan familiar. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él al contemplar como Thor se aferraba a su cintura, los millones de hilos dorados de su cabello perdiéndose en el oscuro ropaje. De niño solía suplicarle por ayuda cada vez que su descontrolada fuerza le buscaba problemas con Odin o Frigga, negándose a soltarle hasta que aceptara.

-Eres amado por mortales y por toda la gente de este reino.-Pronunció despacio, llevando su mano a viajar por el rubio cabello en un gesto lento, tranquilizador. Sin saber aún si intentaba calmar a su hermano o a sí mismo. -¿Aún así buscas mi afecto?

Un movimiento asertivo con la cabeza fue la respuesta a su pregunta, los fuertes brazos intensificando su agarre alrededor de la delgada cadera. Como un niño. Descendió a su nivel moviéndose como aquel agarre se lo permitió, dejando que sus manos restaran sobre la fuerte mandíbula para alzar el rostro contrario.

-Demuéstralo.- Demandó exigente, sin querer que el sentimentalismo le hiciera olvidar el propósito de aquel enfrentamiento. Su aliento gélido tentando al dios dorado con cada palabra que pronunciaba contra sus labios.

Sólo pudo contemplar el hambre lujuriosa en los ojos de su hermano durante unos pocos segundos antes de verse envuelto por el poderoso marco de su cuerpo, su peso llevando a que ambos terminaran en el suelo cubierto en pieles. El calor intenso que el dios del trueno desprendía se apreció aun más en aquel beso impaciente y una queja murió en la garganta de Loki al responder las caricias de su lengua.

-Tu boca arde.-Le reprimió siseante al romper el contacto, siendo sólo un ansioso gruñido lo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de Thor antes de notar los abrasadores labios sobre la piel de su cuello en mordidas toscas y agresivas. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose perderse en la mezcla de dolor y gozo de aquellas quemaduras.

Le oyó mascullar disculpas en un eco distante, notando la calidez esparcirse a través de las grandes manos que exploraron bajo el verde ropaje exponiendo la pálida carne, sometiéndola a presión bajo sus dedos. Sus propias manos buscaron pronto un camino hacia la piel candente, luchando contra la elaborada armadura.

Todo fueron gruñidos y golpes, como cachorros perdidos encontrándose después de un largo tiempo separados. No hubo más palabras que los reprimidos jadeos entre ambos por llegar a alcanzar al contrario, a poder verse y tocarse sin el estorbo de aquellos ropajes. Loki se desinhibió de todo control sobre su ego, abarcando de forma igualmente posesiva el cuerpo contrario enrojeciendo la dorada piel con rasguños que seguidamente acariciaba con su lengua.

-Loki…-Oyó al contrario a pesar de las consonantes resistiéndose a ser pronunciadas, enmascarando palabras con respiraciones alteradas, incontrolables. Las fuertes manos le recorrieron estimulándole, no pudiendo sino arquearse frente a las caricias sobre su erección. Pronto notó el miembro de Thor reaccionar a sus movimientos y sus caderas se alzaron hambrientas por algo más que el roce de sus manos, ordenándole con autoridad en su mirada a que procediera.

Un agudo quejido se atascó en su garganta a la intrusión en su cuerpo, ambos demasiado impacientes como para tener que esperar a una adecuada preparación. Sus labios buscaron los de Thor en un intento de ahogar los humillantes lamentos de su voz frente al dolor, dejándolos morir en un beso brusco y torpe, con dientes chocando hasta dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen. El temblor de su cuerpo dejándole incapaz de hacer algo más que fundirse bajo el calor que el contrario desprendía.

_ Degradante, vergonzoso. Perfecto._

Toda su compostura fue derrumbada por nada más que el sabor del contrario, amargo y dulce. Tal y como lo recordaba. Las embestidas ganaron fuerza hundiendo a Loki en el lecho de pieles, las respiraciones y graznidos de ambos siendo lo único que rompía el silencio en la cámara.

Thor podía oír los ahogados quejidos que su hermano tanto se esforzaba en camuflar y a pesar de ser la última persona que le desearía daño algo en él pudo ver en los ojos verdes una lujuria más allá de lo carnal. Loki disfrutaba con ese dolor. Aquella expresión deseosa llevó a Thor a perder el control, queriendo ser el único que podía infligir tal dolor y consiguientemente tal placer en el dios mentiroso.

Notó el cuerpo contrario retorcerse cada vez que su erección rozaba las paredes interiores, la piel blanca enrojecida y amoratada por el brusco contacto. Su mente quería aislarse de todo lo que no fuera Loki, recorriendo la anatomía contraria con sus manos de forma posesiva. Sólo en aquel momento Thor se percató de lo escuálida que se había vuelto la figura de su hermano. Siempre había sido de estructura delgada, sin embargo su estada en Midgard parecía haberle dejado desfallecido.

-No te alimentaste como deberías…-Murmuró llevando una mano a los casi punzantes huesos de su cadera. No tuvo que mirar a su hermano para notar la soberana expresión de tedio que le causó aquella interrupción, a la cual respondió con un fuerte empujón llevándole a restar con su espalda sobre las finas pieles.

-Necio sentimentalista.-Logró entender a través de los molestos susurros, observando a Loki colocarse sobre él y tentándole como si de venganza se tratara al permitir solamente un frotamiento continuo entre su entrada y su miembro.

Una serie de jadeos escaparon de él frente aquello, su erección palpitando hambrienta por invadir el cuerpo del contrario una vez más. La mirada lasciva e igualmente impaciente de Loki combinada con los movimientos lentos del esbelto cuerpo sobre él consiguieron excitarle hasta un punto que creyó imposible alcanzar sin que hubiera penetración. Cuando finalmente Loki alzó sus caderas y guió su miembro dentro de sí Thor emitió un ronco gruñido, una mezcla entre el placer y el alivio que instantáneamente dibujó una satisfecha sonrisa en los labios del contrario.

-¿Dónde está el vigor del que tanto hablan las doncellas?-Oyó a su hermano provocarle a través de respiraciones aceleradas, sus pálidas manos buscando lugar en el amplio pecho para poder dar impulso a sus movimientos. La sonrisa maliciosa conseguía mantenerse en su rostro a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo, delatando el efecto que moverse en aquella posición le provocaba. Se permitió incluso delinearse los finos labios con su lengua mientras reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, exponiendo su vehemente erección e incitando a Thor a desatar la agresividad que él deseaba.

Y Thor cayó.

Los movimientos de ambos volvieron a exaltarse llevándolos a la frontera de lo desenfrenado, percatarse de la naturaleza de lo que compartían siendo lo último en cruzar sus mentes. Las fuertes embestidas de Thor no eran sin más ataques contra las ilusiones hipnóticas de Loki, quien respondía castigando la piel del dios dorado con mordidas belicosas, combativas. Regalándole un solo placer durante aquella batalla al repetir entre agitados jadeos su nombre.

Percibió como el contrario pronto alcanzaría el clímax, beneficiándose del hecho para convertir sus siguientes actos en un castigo. Una venganza personal frente a los actos de su hermano. Sin ralentizar el ritmo marcado por ambos aprisionó el palpitante miembro con su mano, sus dedos deslizándose hacia el glande de donde el líquido preseminal brotaba. Ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para retener la eyaculación del contrario.

Escuchar el largo y sensual gemido que aquello provocó en Loki le hizo percatarse de su propia disposición al orgasmo, liberando la erección de su agarre sin tardar en unirse al contrario en la culminación del coito. El nombre de Loki siendo encubierto y ahogado en su garganta, amortiguado por la deleitosa y satisfecha risa que el susodicho emitió al oírlo. Los delgados dedos se abrieron camino a través del rubio cabello, retirando aquella dorada cortina y aproximándose a Thor para acariciar los labios del contrario con un pícaro susurro.

-Derrotado.


End file.
